Sang pour Sang
by wini
Summary: Un a/u centré sur Trunk et un personnage que j'ai créé : Millie. Comment réagirait une humaine si elle prenait connaissance de la Z-team ? Attention! J'ai tendance a utiliser 'quelques' mots pas très polis. Je tenais à le préciser c'est tout!
1. Vivre sang vous

Salut tout le monde. Ceci est ma première tentative de fanfic alors, soyez indulgents please ! !  
  
L'histoire repose sur une idée que je trouve pas assez exploitée dans les fanfics de DBZ (du moins à mon goût ^_^) : comment réagiraient les humains face aux pouvoirs de la Z-team ?Les premiers chapitres sont surtout consacrés à la présentation de Millie, alors, pour ceux qui ne sont là que pour les persos de DBZ, attendez jusqu'aux chapitres suivants, ok ?  
  
Bon, j'arrête de m'étaler. Bonne lecture.  
  
NB : Bien entendu, je ne possède aucun des personnages de DBZ (bien que l'idée d'avoir Trunk (bâveuhhh ^_^) pour moi me plaît bien .lol) Ils sont la propriété de Akira Toriyama etc.  
  
NB2 : comme c'est un a/u, je ne tiens pas compte de DBGT. Disons que la partie principale de l'histoire se situe 10 ans après Buu ou quelque part dans les alentours de cette période.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sang pour sang  
  
Chapitre 1 : Vivre sang vous  
  
1 Journal de Millie  
  
Cher journal , ou plutôt, cher nouveau journal.Il m'est arrivé un truc tellement dément la semaine dernière que jamais ma vie ne sera comme avant. Il faut absolument que je raconte ce qui m'est arrivé à quelqu'un ( j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même ) mais comme tout cela doit rester secret, j'ai décidé de l'écrire dans mon nouveau journal.  
  
Tout d'abord, laisse-moi me présenter. Je m'appelle Millie, je suis une adolescente de 19 ans (1m68, 53 kg, yeux noisette et cheveux auburn) comme tu vois, tout ce qui de plus banale.ah oui , je tiens à te préciser que je suis humaine. Ca peut te sembler bizarre que je te précise ça.je veux dire qu'il y a une semaine, je n'aurais même pas pensé à le préciser mais avec ce qui m'est arrivé.  
  
Un an plus tôt  
  
En ce jour pluvieux de Novembre, le cimetière était vide à l'exception de trois personnes qui se tenaient debout devant une tombe fraîchement posée. Millie, la main sur l'épaule de son petit frère Zack, écoutait les paroles du prêtre tout en tentant vainement de refouler ses larmes  
  
'.je ne dois pas pleurer.il faut que je sois forte pour Zack .je ne dois pas pleurer.il faut que je sois forte pour Zack.je ne dois.'  
  
De son côté, Zack, du haut de ses 10 ans, n'avait pas autant de scrupules à pleurer et les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues à la pensée de ne plus jamais revoir ses parents. Les sanglots de son petit frère parvinrent à sortir Millie de son état d'hébétude et ajoutèrent le soucis à l'immense tristesse qu'on pouvait lire dans ces yeux.  
  
'.Oh Dendé.Que vais-je faire de lui ? Comment va-t-on pouvoir s'en sortir ?.C'est trop injuste.La vie est trop injuste.Il y a à peine deux jours, vous étiez encore là. On était si heureux tous les quatre ensemble.pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous fassiez ce voyage en voiture ce mardi-ci et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit un jour de pluie ? Maudit camion, si seulement il n'avait pas déraper sur ce virage.maintenant, il ne reste plus que moi et Zack.vous allez tellement nous manquer.pourquoi est-ce que vous nous laissez tout seuls.papa, .maman, .REVENEZ ! ! !'  
  
  
  
A SUIVRE.  
  
  
  
Ecrit par Wini  
  
PS : Si vous aimez bien cette histoire (pourquoi pas ?? {^_^}) ou si vous pensez que c'est une aberration qu'il faut à tout pris retirer du Net (pourquoi pas ??{-_-}) n'hésitez pas, dites-le moi ! ! 


	2. Sang sortir coûte que coûte

Me revoilà ! C'est pas vraiment suite aux nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçut que je continue cette histoire, mais je suis dis que 1 chapitre, ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'on puisse juger mon o euvre (si si, j'ai bien dit 'o euvre' {^_^} lol ) . Du coup, je persévère dans mon erreur de continuer cette fic.  
  
NB : Hélas pour moi, je ne possède aucun des personnages de DBZ qui sont la propriété d'Akira Toriyama etc. Cependant, je ne désespère pas un jour de les avoir. C'est pour ça que je me suis mis à la recherche des sept boules de cristal. J'en ai déjà deux chez moi ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA (= rire machiavélique {-_-}). Mais non, je plaisante !  Comme je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic (qui voudrait l'acheter, on se le demande !), j'espère que personne ne m'en voudra d'utiliser ces persos.  
  
  
  
RESUME : Depuis que ses parents sont morts, Millie doit se débrouiller seule pour s'occuper de son petit frère.  
  
Sang pour sang  
  
Chapitre 2 : Sang sortir coûte que coûte.  
  
Premier journal intime de Millie :  
  
1 13 Novembre  
  
Voilà trois jours que l'enterrement est terminé. Je suis revenue à la maison avec Zack et j'essaie comme je peux de faire face. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit si difficile. Pourtant , Zack fait de son mieux pour m'aider, mais rien n'est plus comme avant. La grande maison me semble vide sans mes parents. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je la vende et que je m'achète un petit studio en ville. Nous ne sommes pas assez riches pour garder la maison. Ensuite, il reste le problème de Zack. Je veux dire, il est la seule famille qui me reste et je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir faire pour s'en sortir, mais en tous cas, une chose est sûre, JAMAIS je ne mettrais Zack dans un orphelinat.Tiens, j'entends Zack qui m'appelle. A tout à l'heure cher journal.  
  
  
  
« _ Millie, a ton avis, est-ce qu'on garde aussi le canapé ?  
  
_ C'est pas la peine, Zack, de toute façon, on n'aura jamais assez de place dans l'appart pour pouvoir tout emporter.Alors, on ne prend que le nécessaire.  
  
_ Dac !. Dis, Millie, je peux te demander un truc ?  
  
'Ca y est, il va me poser la question que je redoute depuis le début' pensa Millie  
  
_ Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
  
_ Dis, comment on va faire pour vivre sans Papa et Maman ?  
  
_ Je ne sais pas, Zack, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée pour l'instant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que, quoiqu'il arrive, on restera toujours ensemble.  
  
_ C'est vrai ? Tu sais, j'avais peur que tu sois obligée de m'envoyer à l'orphelinat.  
  
_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant, on va d'abord s'occuper de la maison et, une fois qu'on sera installé dans l'appart, on avisera, ok ?  
  
_ Ok. »  
  
  
  
Millie, aidée de son frère, passèrent le reste de la journée et le lendemain à faire des paquets avec tous les objets indispensables pour débuter leur nouvelle vie. Une fois cette tache terminée, Millie contacta l'avocat de la famille qui promit de régler l'acte de vente de la maison ainsi que de trouver un remplaçant pour succéder à son père pour la direction de son Dojo. En effet, le père de Millie était un maître en arts martiaux qui possédait son propre Dojo et gagnait sa vie en enseignant les arts martiaux à des élèves. Bien que située avantageusement en plein centre ville, la maison mis quand même plus d'une semaine à trouver acquéreur.  
  
  
  
Premier journal intime de Millie :  
  
20 Novembre (matin)  
  
Ca y est, tout est réglé. Même si ça a été plus difficile que prévu de convaincre l'avocat, j'ai quand même réussi à obtenir de garder Zack avec moi à la seule condition que je trouve un emploi capable de nous faire vivre tous les deux avant la fin de l'année. Du coup, je ne crois pas que j'ai le choix : il va falloir que j'arrête les cours pour entrer dans la vie active. C'est pas que je sois une très bonne élève et que je veuille faire de longues études, mais j'aurais bien voulu terminer la fac d'abords. Enfin, c'est pas grave ! Le principal, c'est que j'ai le Bac(*) et donc que, théoriquement, je dois pouvoir trouver du travail rapidement. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment de compétences particulières.  
  
Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il est 7h15 du matin, et il faut que je réveille Zack pour aller au collège. Ah oui, cher journal, j'ai oublié de te présenter mon frère avec tout ça. Voilà, mon petit frère a 10 ans et vient de rentrer au collège(*). Je sais, normalement on y rentre à 11 ans, mais disons que Zack a beaucoup plus de facilités que moi du point de vue scolaire (il a un an d'avance !). Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être un très bon combattant en même temps  (même si je pense être plus forte que lui !). D'ailleurs, papa disait toujours de Zack qu'il avait pris les meilleurs côtés de chacun de mes parents : l'intelligence de ma mère et la force de mon père. Du point de vue physique, mis à part qu' il a les cheveux plus clairs que moi, on se ressemble énormément. Je veux dire que les gens dans la rue n'ont aucun mal à faire le rapprochement entre lui et moi.  
  
Quoi, déjà 7h25 !  Là, il faut vraiment que je te laisse sinon Zack va être en retard.  
  
A +.  
  
  
  
« _ Zack, DEBOUT ! » cria Millie de la cuisine tout en continuant à remuer le lait dans la casserole.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Millie aperçut le visage de son frère encore en pyjama sur le palier du haut.  
  
« _ Quoi ! Encore en pyj' !  Dépêche-toi de te laver et de t'habiller pendant que je continue de préparer le p'tit déj' ! Ce sera près dans 5 minutes alors GROUILLE-TOI !  
  
_ Ouais, répondit Zack d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil, mais s'il te plaît, arrête de crier, je viens de me réveiller.  
  
_ Je sais, je suis désolée, mais on est à la bourre. Tu as le choix, ou bien tu te dépêches de t'habiller, ou bien tu ne manges pas ! »  
  
Suite aux grognements de son ventre, Zack fit rapidement son choix et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'anticonstitutionnellement'(**), Zack était assis à table. Une fois servi et Millie assise en face de lui, Zack posa 'LA' question que Millie redoutait parmi toutes :  
  
« _ Dis Millie, comment on va faire pour vivre sans les parents ?  
  
_ Pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore. Pour toi, c'est déjà décidé. Comme tu es en pleine scolarité, tu vas continuer d'aller au même collège qu'avant. On verra ce que tu pourras faire après que tu ais passé ton Bac.  
  
_ Et toi ? Tu sais ce que tu vas faire comme travail ?  
  
_ Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de bien y réfléchir. Pour l'instant, on a pas vraiment le temps d'en discuter mais si tu veux, ce soir on en parlera ensemble, ok ?  
  
_ Ok.  
  
_ Bon, il est l'heure. Allez, en route ! »  
  
A SUIVRE.  
  
Ecrit par Wini.  
  
*: Désolée pour les fans du Japon, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment se passe la scolarité là-bas. Du coup, pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai instaurer le système français. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop j'espère.  
  
**: Ah ah ! ! j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le placer celui-là ! ! Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais 'anticonstitutionnellement' est le plus long mot français, et en ce qui me concerne, je ne l'ai jamais vu écrit nulle part.  
  
PS : Je sais, je sais, vous n'avez qu'une question à la bouche : MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE MAIS OU SONT PASSE LES PERSONNAGES DE DBZ ? ? ?  
  
Non, je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne me suis pas gourée de rubrique en inscrivant ma fic. C'est juste que je préfère présenter d'abord les autres personnages et après les faire rencontrer la Z-team, plutôt que de commencer par la rencontre et après devoir expliquer leur passé à l'aide de Flashback. Prenez votre mal en patience S.V.P., je vous promet que l'histoire sera plus 'DBZée' dans les prochains chapitres. En tous cas, si je reçoit assez de reviews pour me motiver, qu'elles soient positives{^_^} ou négatives{-_-} !  Alors, n'oubliez pas : L&C (c'est mieux que R&R, non ?). 


	3. Surtout, ne pas sang faire...

Kikou tout le monde, c'est re-moi avec un nouvel épisode de cette 'superbe' série (J'me lance des fleurs toutes seule parce que, à part Eve et Kiwi (que je remercie pour leur critiques), y a pas grand monde qui semble lire cette fic ! ) Voilà, j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort {-_-} et je vous laisse. Boone lecture.  
  
NB : Eh non ! Je ne possède toujours pas le monde de DBZ, mais j'y travaille. J'ai trouvé la troisième boule de cristal. Plus que quatre et DBZ est à moi ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
NB2 : J'ai oublié de préciser l'âge des personnages de DBZ au moment de mon histoire. Je ne sais pas si je respecte réellement les différences d'âge, mais je considère :  
  
Trunk = 18 ans ( tiens, c'est le même âge que Millie, c'est bizarre non ? {^_^})  
  
Goten = 17 ans  
  
Marron = 9 ans  
  
Bra = 6 ans  
  
Pan = 5 ans  
  
RESUME : Maintenant que Millie et Zack se sont installés dans leur nouvel appart, il faut que Millie réussisse à trouver un emploi rapidement.  
  
1 Sang pour sang  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Surtout, ne pas sang faire.  
  
  
  
Le soir était déjà tombé sur Tokyo depuis une heure lorsque Millie acheva de préparer le dîner. Ce n'est pas que préparer un repas pour deux prenait beaucoup de temps, c'est juste que Millie était une très bonne cuisinière qui aimait faire les choses bien et prenait donc son temps pour les faire. Il était maintenant 20h15 et Zack était encore dans sa chambre. Depuis son retour du collège vers 17h30, il avait rapidement expédier ses devoirs pour le lendemain et, depuis, il travaillait sur son ordinateur.  
  
'Encore heureux que j'ai insisté pour qu'il garde son ordinateur portable avec lui.', pensa Millie, 'et dire qu'il voulait le revendre pour aider. Je sais tout ce que cet ordi représente pour lui. C'est le dernier cadeau que lui a fait Papa avant l'accident. De plus, dès qu'il a un peu de temps, il le passe à trafiquer son ordi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il fait, mais en tous cas, ça lui prend du temps à le faire. Je pense franchement que mon frère va devenir un génie de l'informatique.'  
  
Perdue dans ses pensées, Millie n'avait pas remarqué que le lait dans la casserole menaçait de se répandre par terre.  
  
« _ Eh MERDE », cria Millie lorsque le liquide bouillant coula sur sa main. Se ressaisissant rapidement, Millie termina de préparer le repas en cinq minutes.  
  
« _ ZACK, A TAAAAABLEEEEE !   
  
_ Ouais, cries pas ! J'arrive dans cinq minutes ! Laisse moi le temps de terminer le truc que je suis en train de faire !  
  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là-haut avec ton ordi ?  
  
_ Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te montrerai après le repas si tu veux.  
  
_ D'accord. Mais dépêche toi de finir ce que tu es en train de faire, sinon le repas va être froid !  
  
_ Ok »  
  
  
  
Le repas mis bien moins de temps a être avalé qu'il n'en avait mis à se préparer ! Une fois les estomacs comblés, Millie amorça la discussion.  
  
« _ Alors, tu m'expliques ce que tu étais en train de trafiquer avec ton ordi ?  
  
_ Oui. J'étais en train de créer un programme pour nous aider dans ce dont tu m'as parlé ce matin.  
  
_ Ce matin ! ?  
  
_ Mais oui ! Rappelle-toi ! Tu m'as promis qu'on discuterait de la recherche de ton emploi ensemble après le dîner !  
  
_ C'est vrai ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Alors, à quoi il sert ton programme ?  
  
_ Voilà, c'est très simple. J'ai créer un module de recherche lié aux banques de données du Net qui va nous faire la sélection des emplois possibles pour toi à partir de ton profil.  
  
_ Quoi ! ?  
  
_ Ben oui, c'est facile ! Il suffit que je rentre ton niveau d'étude, tes qualifications particulières, tes préférences pour les emplois, et l'ordi fera le reste du boulot !  
  
_ Suis-je bête !  Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt {-_-} ! ! »  
  
'Il est incroyable ce gosse ! A dix ans, il s'amuse à créer des programmes ! Décidément, mon frère est un génie !', se dit Millie en voyant la figure réjouie de Zack.  
  
« _ Très bien ! Voyons voir si ton truc fonctionne ! Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir sur moi ?  
  
_ D'abord, on commence par ton niveau d'étude.  
  
_ Bac +1  
  
_ Expérience professionnelle ?  
  
_ Aucune !  
  
_ Même pas un job d'été ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
  
_ Si ! Tu n'as cas marquer Baby-sitting et stage en boulangerie.  
  
_ Ok. Compétences particulières ?  
  
_ Je ne sais pas vraiment. Disons que je me débrouille pas trop mal en cuisine.  
  
_ Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu cuisines carrément comme une pro ! Bon, des préférences dans le choix des emplois ?  
  
_ Oui, j'aimerai pouvoir joindre le lieu du travail à pied, comme ça, on économisera le prix du trajet.  
  
_ Quelque chose d'autre ?  
  
_ Oui. Si c'est possible, j'aimerai que le travail soit en rapport avec la cuisine.  
  
_ Ok. C'est parti ! Normalement, la recherche ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps »  
  
En effet, quelques instants plus tard.. DING DING ! !  
  
« _ Voilà, c'est fait ! L'ordi a trouvé quatre propositions de travail.  
  
_ Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
  
_ Premièrement, un emploi de cuistot dans un grand restaurant pas loin d'ici.  
  
_ Ca m'intéresse !  
  
_ Le problème, c'est que même si le restaurant accepte des jeunes de Bac+1, il exige que l'année après le bac soit passée dans une fac spécialisée dans l'hôtellerie.  
  
_ Bon, on laisse tomber alors ! Y'a quoi d'autre ?  
  
_ Un autre restaurant recherche quelqu'un pour faire la plonge !  
  
_ Bof ! non merci ! Quoi d'autre ?  
  
_ Y avait une autre proposition de cuistot, mais ils recherchent un garçon.  
  
_ Pas de bol ! Et le dernier ?  
  
_ Là, ça peut devenir intéressant ! C'est pour un café dans le coin. La patronne recherche une serveuse et ne demande aucune qualification en dehors du Bac.  
  
_ Mouais. C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête, mais ce sera mieux que rien pour démarrer. Tu peux noter l'adresse ? J'irai voir demain.  
  
_ Dac.  
  
_ Bon, c'est pas de tout ça, mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Demain, t'as classe. Alors, ouste, au lit !   
  
_ Oh non ! J'peux rester encore un p'tit peu s'te plaît ! »  
  
'Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux rien lui refuser quand il me fait ces yeux là !'  
  
« _ D'accord ! Mais pas plus de cinq minutes, ok ?  
  
_ Ok. »  
  
Une fois la cuisine rangée, chacun monta dans sa chambre dormir  
  
  
  
Premier journal intime de Millie :  
  
21 Novembre (matin)  
  
Cher journal, il est 10h45 du matin et Zack est déjà parti au collège. Grâce à lui et à son ordi, j'ai maintenant l'adresse d'un café ou je pourrais peut-être trouver un emploi. Je vais bientôt aller voir la patronne du café. Pourvu qu'elle accepte de me prendre comme serveuse !   
  
Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Cher journal, souhaite moi bonne chance !  
  
  
  
Pendant ce temps, à Capsule Corporation (C.C.)  
  
Bulma s'approcha rapidement de la grande salle ronde en plein milieu du bâtiment principal de C.C. A la manière dont elle marchait, on pouvait deviner qu'elle n'était pas de TRES bonne humeur. Une fois en face de la porte, Bulma sembla respirer un grand coup et.  
  
« _ VEGETA ! !  SORS DE CETTE SALLE IMMEDIATEMENT ! ! »  
  
De l'autre côté du mur, on pouvait entendre le bruit de quelqu'un en plein entraînement et qui ne sembler pas vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt.  
  
« _ JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX FEMME(*) ! ! ET JE NE SORTIRAI D'ICI QUE QUAND JE LE VOUDRAI ! »  
  
A ces mots, Bulma qui avait déjà le teint rouge d'avoir presque couru dans tous les couloirs de C.C. pour atteindre la salle de Gravité, devint encore plus rouge, mais cette fois de fureur.  
  
« _ VEGETA ! JE T'AI DEJA REPETER MILLE FOIS QUE MON NOM EST BULMA PAS FEMME ! C'EST POURTANT PAS COMPLIQUE A SAISIR COMME CONCEPT !  
  
_ JE SAIS ! JE SUIS PAS AUSSI STUPIDE QUE KAKAROTT.. FEMME ! »  
  
'Très bien, il veut jouer au plus malin avec moi. Eh bien, on va voir qui est le plus malin de nous deux Chita(**) !'  
  
La dessus, Bulma fouilla dans les poches de sa salopette de travail pour en ressortir une espèce de télécommande.  
  
'Il m'a peut-être fallu toute une semaine pour mettre au point ce petit bijou de technologie, mais ça vaut le coup'  
  
Bulma pointa la télécommande vers le salle de gravité jusqu'à ce que celle- ci se mette sur la même fréquence que la machine à gravité.  
  
'Très bien, le signal est accroché. Et maintenant, on va bien s'amuser !'  
  
Elle appuya alors sur le bouton de réglage, qui marquait alors une gravité de 800 G, qu'elle mis d'un coup sur 0 G. De l'autre côté du mur, on entendit un grand BOUM suivit de :  
  
« _PUTAIN DE MERDE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORD. »  
  
Bulma ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle modifia de nouveau la gravité pour la mettre à 400 G. Le bruit qui suivit fut celui d'un corps qui s'écrase au sol.  
  
Jugeant que la punition était suffisante (du moins pour cette fois !), Bulma remis la gravité à 0 et, toujours à l'aide de sa 'multicommande', ouvrit les porte de la G.R. (Gravity Room ). En face d'elle, Végéta, allongé par terre, face contre le sol, tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.  
  
« _ Alors Chita, t'es d'accord maintenant pour qu'on parle ?  
  
_ QUOI ! C'EST TOI QUI ES RESPONSABLE DE CA ? ? ?  
  
_ Oui, c'est grâce à ma nouvelle invention : la multicommande.  
  
_ Tu vas me le payer très cher !   
  
_ Mais bien sûr Végéta ! C'est pour que tu apprennes à ne plus m'appeler 'femme'. Nan, sérieusement, je suis venue ici pour te parler.  
  
_ Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
  
_ C'est juste que Bra m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas venir à l'anniversaire de Marron, et que tu préférais rester t'entraîner dans la G.R. C'est vrai ?  
  
_ OUI ET ALORS ?  
  
_ ET ALORS ? IL N'EN AI PAS QUESTION !  TOUS NOS AMIS VONT VENIR A C.C. POUR CETTE FETE ET JE TIENS A CE QUE TOUT SOIT PARFAIT. Y COMPRIS MON MARI !   
  
_ Et si je ne viens pas, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?  
  
_ Disons que je pourrais m'amuser à tester ma nouvelle invention sur la G.R. régulièrement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
_ Humpf.Très bien, j'irai à cette fête. », grogna Végéta, 'Mais seulement parce que ça me ferra peut-être une occasion de m'entraîner avec cet imbécile de Kakarott'  
  
  
  
«_ Très bien. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'a te rendre présentable. Quant à moi, je crois que je vais commencer à préparer le repas »  
  
A ces mots, Végéta verdit un peu  
  
« _ NON ! NE PREPARE PAS LE REPAS !  
  
_ Et pourquoi s'il te plaît ?  
  
'Vite Végéta, trouve rapidement une bonne excuse. et fais preuve de diplomatie, elle est déjà assez furax comme ça ! . allez ! vite une excuse ! . ça y est !'  
  
_ Bulma. (NDA : notez qu'il ne l'a pas appelé 'femme', quelle preuve de diplomatie ! {^_^}), Bulma, je trouve que tu en a déjà fais beaucoup pour cette fête, tu es déjà assez fatiguée comme ça. Tu devrais te reposer un peu avant le début. Je suis sûr que Chichi se fera une joie de préparer le repas. »  
  
'Bravo Végéta, quelle performance ! Ca mérite au moins un oscar ça !' s'auto-félicita mentalement Végéta.  
  
Bien que dubitative, Bulma choisit de suivre le conseil de son mari et se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
'Bon, on a évité le pire !',pensa Végéta, 'maintenant il faut que je trouve un moyen durant cette fête de m'éclipser avec Kakarott pour un petit combat.'  
  
A SUIVRE.  
  
Ecrit par Wini.  
  
  
  
*: Dans toutes les fanfics de DBZ que j'ai lu en anglais, Végéta a l'habitude d'appeler Bulma 'femme'. Les anglais ne doivent pas avoir la même traduction que nous. Comme je trouve que c'est tout à fait dans le caractère de Végéta d'appeler Bulma 'femme', je l'ai laissé dans ma fic.  
  
**: 'Chita', c'est une tentative pour traduire l'habituel 'little monkey- man' qu'utilise Bulma pour appeler Végéta quand elle est TRES TRES TRES en colère contre lui en anglais. Je trouve que ça faisait mieux que 'petit homme-singe' comme insulte. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews, ok ?  
  
  
  
PS : ENFIN ! J'ai fait apparaître des personnages de DBZ dans ma fic ! Qui as dit que c'est pas trop tôt ! ? {^_^}.  
  
Voilà, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'essaie de faire des chapitres de plus en plus longs. C'est bien, hein ? {_}.  
  
Au contraire, si vous pensez que c'est mieux que je fasse des chapitres plus cours, voire même que j'en fasse plus du tout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. J'ai jamais mordu personne, et encore moins par Internet ! N'oubliez pas : L&C. 


	4. Petit message

Kikou, c'est re-moi ! !  
  
Je sais, ça fait bien longtemps que me fic n'a pas avancé, et d'ailleurs, ça ne va pas être le cas avant Perpette (ça s'écrit comme ça ? ? ?  {O_°}). En effet, des fois que vous ne l'auriez pas déjà remarqué, les vacances de Noël, c'est fini ! Je pensais que j'aurais pu gérer en même temps les cours et les fics, mais je n'ai pas le temps. A BAS LES PROFS, ET VIVE LE FEPAD (=Front d'Extermination des Profs Accrocs aux DS) ! ! lol.  
  
Du coup, cette fic est mise en attente jusqu'aux prochaines vacances scolaires qui, en ce qui me concerne, sont dans moins de trois semaines.  
  
Voilà, à dans trois semaines.  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini. 


End file.
